The Spacebots (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Simon Spacebot - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sarah Spacebot - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Patty Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Robbie Spacebot - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Karita Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Lucy Spacebot - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Justin Grisgem - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Evil Freemaker Genie/Angelica's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Angelica, Susie and Lil's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Phil's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Chuchkie's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Angelica's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Angelica, Susie and Lil take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Angelica Pickles, Princess Susie Carmichael and Princess Lil DeVille (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) # Beach Blanket Bangle/Spacestrucked (December 26, 1987) Gallery Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Sam Spacebot Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Soleil Spacebot Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jay Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Jack Spacebot Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Carl Spacebot Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Robbie Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Karita Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Amy Spacebot Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Lucy Spacebot FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Princess Arielna Spacebot Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Princess Kellia Spacebot Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Princess Tilana Spacebot Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Seasons Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2